KyuMin's Drabble
by QMingKyutez137
Summary: Sosok itu, sosok yang mampu merebut hatiku saat pertama kali bertemu. Sosok yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku dan membuat jantungku berlomba-lomba hingga membuat dadaku sesak. Sesak jika tak sehari saja bertemu dengannya, ya dialah… oksigenku. "Kyu " / "Ne?" / "Aku mau lagi " / "Mwo?" / JOY Fanfiction, DLDR!


_**I'm Going Crazy**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**Support :**_

_**Lee Sunkyu**_

_**Seo Joohyun**_

_**Pair :**_

_**K**__**yuMin**_

_**Slight**__**!**__** KyuSun(?) || Min**__**Seo**__**(?)**__** || SunSeo(?)**_

_**Warning! YAOI **__**-**__** Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), **__**gajeness, lilbit!Yuri, **__**etc.**_

_**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to themselves and JOYer's**__** of course #smirk**_

_**.**_

_**enJOY^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mulai gila…

Tidak, aku memang sudah gila…

Sosok itu, sosok yang mampu merebut hatiku saat pertama kali bertemu. Sosok yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku dan membuat jantungku berlomba-lomba hingga membuat dadaku sesak. Sesak jika tak sehari saja bertemu dengannya, ya dialah…oksigenku.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Hanya gumaman samar yang meluncur dari bibirku untuk menjawab asal suara yang terdengar dari arah sampingku.

"Kenalkan ini Oppa-ku...Lee Sungmin."

Dia tersenyum, senyum termanis yang mampu membuat aku lupa akan jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Apa itu berlebihan? Tidak jika menyangkut dia…Sungmin-KU.

"Aa-annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Ujarku sedikit terbata, gugup, apa ada yang menyadarinya?

"Hmm, salam kenal Kyuhyun-sshi. Silahkan duduk."

Hufffttt~ untung dia tak menjabat tanganku. Kalau iya, pasti dia akan bertanya heran jika mendapati tangannya basah karena keringat dingin yang mengucur dari telapak tanganku.

"Jadi, sudah lama kalian berhubungan?"

"Huh? Baru tiga—"

"—bulan! Ya, tiga bulan."

"Emm...ya."

Sialan bocah ingusan ini, apa sebenarnya yang diinginkannya? Jelas-jelas aku dengannya baru kenal tiga hari yang lalu.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tahu, Oppa-ku sebentar lagi akan menikah."

**DEG**

Benarkah itu? Ii-ia akan menikah? Bagaimana—

"Karena perjodohan, Sunkyu-ya..."

Ah~ syukurlah, karena perjodohan. Tapi, sepertinya ia tak menyukainya.

"Hmm, memang. Tapi kau juga menyukainya kan, Oppa?"

Jangan katakan iya, Sungmin!

"Sudahlah, Sunkyu-ya. Kyuhyun-sshi, silahkan dinikmati hidangannya. Aku tak bisa menemani kalian, tugas kuliahku masih banyak."

'Tidak! Tetaplah disini, biar yeoja ingusan ini saja yang pergi.' Aku sebenarnya ingin berkata seperti itu pada Sungmin.

"Ah~ ne, Sungmin Hyung."

Namun pada akhirnya, hanya kalimat itulah yang keluar dari bibirku.

.

"Kau ini, susah sekali diajak kerjasama." Gerutuan dari yeoja sampingku membuatku melirik sebal kearahnya.

"Mana kutahu Sungmin akan bertanya seperti itu." Jawabku santai.

Ia mendesis kecil mendengar jawabanku, sementara aku hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli..

.

.

.

Seminggau setelah hari pertama Sungmin mengenalku. Pagi yang cerah, aku mengendarai kuda mesinku dengan santai. Semalam aku mendapat pesan dari yeoja bernama Lee Sunkyu untuk datang menjemputnya pagi ini. Jangan salah paham, aku tidak beralih profesi menjadi supirnya tentu saja. Tapi ia mengajakku ke suatu tempat hari ini, yang membuatku bersemangat adalah, Sunkyu berkata jika ia akan mengajak Sungmin juga. Dengan semangat aku mengatakan "Bersedia!" kkk~ terdengar seperti menjawab sumpah pernikahan. Tentu pernikahanku dengan Sungmin! Kkk~

Aku berhenti didepan gerbang kediaman keluarga Lee, dan aku merasa beruntung sekali pagi ini, Lee Sungmin yang pertama kali menyambutku di depan rumahnya.

"Pagi, Hyung!"

"Pagi, Kyuhyun-sshi."

"Kyuhyun saja, Hyung, tidak usah seformal itu."

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah."

Mwo? Apa itu? Dia tersenyum lagi padaku.

"Annyeong, Oppa..."

Aisssh~ aku benci panggilan ini! Eh? Tapi sepertinya itu bukan suara Sunkyu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku guna melihat seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, eh sepertinya hanya ke arah Sungmin. Siapa yeoja itu?

"Annyeong, Joohyun-sshi..."

Joohyun? Nuguya?

"Kyuhyun-ah! Joohyun-ah! Kalian sudah datang?"

Lee Sunkyu, tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di sampingku dan mengamit lenganku. Issh~ menyebalkan sekali tingkahnya.

"Kalian mau pergi?" Itu suara Sungmin-KU, aku segera meliriknya yang kini tengah menatap bertanya pada adiknya. Dengan mata foxy-nya yang membulat dan bibir ber-shape 'M'-nya yang sedikit terbuka, ekspresi termanis yang amat kusukai. Ya Tuhan~ apa dia jelmaan malaikat-Mu?

Lee Sunkyu masih diam, sebelum tertawa kecil dan menjawab enteng, "Bukan kami saja, kau dan Joohyun juga ikut."

"EH?"

.

.

.

Ya disinilah kami sekarang, dikawasan taman hiburan. Dalam acara yang di sebut "Double Date" oleh yeoja menyebalkan yang sedari tadi terus mengamit lenganku.

Kami berangkat bersama dengan mobilku, yah~ aku terpaksa jadi supir. Jika bukan karena Sungmin yang merengek dengan alasan malas membawa mobilnya, aku takkan mau mengendarai mobilku layaknya supir. Kecuali jika hanya berdua dengan Sungmin sih, walau itu hanya khayalanku saja. Lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan namja kelinci itu? Tak akan ada yang bisa, termasuk aku.

Kutarik kata-kataku tadi jika ini hari keberuntunganku, selain tentang Sungmin seorang tentu saja. Mood-ku bahkan bertambah buruk saat tahu jika yeoja polos pendiam bernama Seo Joohyun itu adalah 'calon' tunangan Sungmin. Oh god~ aku akan gila sekarang!

"Kyu~ aku ingin naik permainan itu~" Rengekan Sunkyu menyadarkanku dari lamunan nelangsaku.

Aku berdecak sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak mau, kau main sendiri saja!"

"Oppa~" Alihnya merengek pada kakaknya, cih, menjijikan.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" aku senang sekali dengan jawaban ini.

"Joohyun-ah~"

"Eoh? Baiklah, kajja!"

Senyuman terindah bertengger dibibirku begitu saja, aku senang sekali dengan jawaban dari yeoja polos pendiam dihadapanku ini. Kini senyumanku berganti dengan sebuah seringai yang lebih indah, bagus! Akhirnya aku bisa berdua saja dengan Sungmin.

Mereka berdua heboh sekali, seperti tidak pernah kecil saja. Sepeninggal dua makhluk aneh bernama wanita itu -pengecualian untuk ibuku- suasana hening tercipta diantara kami.

"Ck~"

Itu suara decakan dari arah sampingku, dari namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Membosankan!" Dumelnya menatap kepergian dongsaeng dan tunangannya.

"Kenapa tak menemani tunanganmu saja, Hyung!"

"Ck~ malas sekali..."

Jawabnya seraya melenggang pergi menuju bangku yang terletak dipinggir sebuah kolam. Aku mengikutinya.

"Lalu, apa kita akan berdiam saja, Hyung?"

Hanya helaan nafas kecil dan angkatan bahu yang kuterima sebagai jawaban.

Selama beberapa menit, hanya keramaian taman hiburan yang menemani kami.

"Gula kapas."

Aku menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang kini tengah berbinar ke arah tempat penjualan gula kapas. Kedua sudut bibirku naik dengan refleks, dia manis sekali, tak pernah berubah sedari dulu. Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah sana tanpa menghiraukan pandangan bertanya yang sempat kulihat sekilas dari wajah manis Lee Sungmin.

.

"Cha! Makanlah..."

Ujarku sesaat setelah berada di hadapan Sungmin, di tanganku terdapat sebuah gula kapas berwarna pink, warna favoritnya. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu, sudah kubilang dia adalah oksigenku. Berpikir jika itu tak ada hubungannya? Aku tak peduli.

"Gomawo, Kyu~"

**DEG**

Ommooo~ jantungku...apa Lee Sungmin tak bisa sekali saja bertingkah wajar? Aku sebenarnya benci dengan hal ini, puppy eyes itu terlalu sering melelehkan hatiku. Tapi, sekeras apapun aku memungkiri, aku menyukai saat-saat ia tersenyum seperti ini. Meskipun sebelumnya aku hanya bisa melihat senyumnya dari jauh.

"Mashita!" Gumamnya seraya memakan gula kapasnya.

Aku menyamankan tubuhku di sampingnya, "Kau suka, Hyung?" Hanya gumaman "umm" yang kudengar. Namja berusia 28 tahun itu masih sibuk menghabiskan gula kapasnya dengan gaya anak berumur 5 tahun. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh sendiri melihatnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Anniyo!"

"Kyu! Ayo kita nikmati liburan kita berdua!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Kyu, ayo naik itu!"

"Ne, Hyung!"

Aigoo~ lihat tingkah kelinci manis di sampingku ini, ia begitu bersemangat untuk menaiki wahana-wahana yang terdapat di taman hiburan ini. Ia mencoba semua wahana yang bahkan hanya diperuntukan untuk anak kecil, tapi entah melalui bujukan yang seperti apa petugasnya memperbolehkan Sungmin untuk menaikinya.

Aku? Tentu saja aku diseretnya untuk menemaninya, dan petugasnya pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap kami, tidak! hanya Sungmin saja yang bersikap tak wajar.

"Ckckck~ anak muda jaman sekarang," gumaman samar kudengar dari petugas tersebut saat itu. Aku hanya menyeringai senang, well, aku memang sangat menikmatinya. Kapan lagi bisa sebegini dekatnya dengan Sungmin?

Hingga kami sampai di wahana terakhir yang sangat ku nantikan, roller coaster. Aku berjalan santai menuju antrean, tapi aku merasa ada yang hilang, "Hyung, kajja!" Ajakku pada namja yang masih mematung di tempatnya itu, matanya menatap takut seiring benda panjang yang meliuk-liuk di atas besi besar di hadapan kami. Aku terkekeh melihatnya, "Kau takut?" Ejekku.

Ia melotot lucu, imut sekali. "Aku tidak takut!" Bantahnya seraya berjalan mantap menuju antrean, dan akupun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah duduk nyaman di tempat kami masing-masing, namja manis di sampingku masih setia memasang wajah tegangnya, antara takut dan malu untuk mengakui ketakutannya. Benda yang kami duduki mulai bergerak, lambat pada mulanya dan tak lama kemudian mulai berjalan cepat. Secepat kerja jantungku yang berdetak melebihi batas normal saat kurasakan kulit halus itu menyentuh tanganku, jari-jari mungil itu menyusup di sela-sela jariku.

Aku menoleh, bibir tebalku ikut merekah saat melihat wajah manis itu berbinar senang. Bibir plump itu tak berhenti merekah, berbeda dengan reaksi orang-orang pada umumnya yang berteriak histeris saat menaiki roller coaster, hanya kekehan lucu yang kudengar dari namja manis di sampingku ini.

Permainannya berhenti, tapi aku tak ingin beranjak. Tanganku meremas tangan Sungmin yang berada di genggamanku dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Maaf, apa kalian mau melanjutkan permainan ini? Banyak sekali yang mengantre di belakang."

"Kyu~"

"Ne?"

"Aku mau lagi~"

"Mwo?" Seruku terkejut.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin lagi. Sebaiknya kau mengantre kembali, kasihan yang lain yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hyung~"

"Aku mau sekarang!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Yang lain, tolong mengantre kembali ya. Harap sabar menunggu."

Aissshhh~ aku malu sekali.

.

.

.

"Hah~ lelah sekali, aku tak tahu jika roller coaster semenyenangkan itu?

Kami sedang berada di food court yang berada di taman hiburan ini, Sungmin berjanji akan mentraktirku karena sudah menemaninya menaiki roller coaster hingga sepuluh putaran. "Apa kau tak merasakan pusing, Hyung?"

"Anni..."

"Ck~ yang benar saja!" Sepuluh putaran ternyata belum cukup untuk namja kelinci satu ini.

"Aigooo~ Lee Sunkyu, kemana anak itu?"

"Aku tak peduli!" Jawabku pelan.

"Mwo?"

"Anniyo. Hyung, aku ke toilet sebentar."

"Hmm…"

Hah~ untung saja.

.

.

.

Ku edarkan pandanganku guna mencari satu ruangan bernama 'toilet', dan saat menemukannya aku tersenyum lega seraya mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat tersebut. Aku segera memasuki pintu dengan tulisan khusus pria sebelum lima menit kemudian aku selesai membuang air kecil disana.

Namun saat akan menuju pintu keluar tak sengaja aku mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari salah satu bilik kamar. Merasa tak ada urusan, aku hanya mengendikan bahu tak peduli dan berlalu.

Namun langkahku kembali terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang merasa pernah kulihat sebelumnya, entah dimana aku lupa, tapi sepertinya belum lama ini. Tanpa sadar aku berjongkok dan menggapai benda berbentuk bando dengan warna hijau itu, dan hal tersebut membuatku tak sengaja melihat dua pasang kaki yang berada dibalik bilik kamar dengan suara-suara aneh tersebut.

Reaksiku akan biasa saja jika dua pasang kaki tersebut milik seorang namja dan seorang yeoja. Namun itu adalah dua pasang kaki milik yeoja dengan higheels yang ber-merk.

Ya Tuhan~ apa aku baru saja melihat percintaan antara sesama wanita? Sebelum aku semakin gila, sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali~"

"Kau merindukanku?" Gurauku, ia hanya mendecih kecil.

"Ah Hyung-"

"Oppa!" Sanggahanku terhenti saat mendengar suara cempreng yang ku benci.

"Yak! Kalian kemana saja? Aissshhh~ jika ingin bermain berdua kenapa harus ajak aku dan Kyuhyun? Merepotkan." Semprot Sungmin begitu saja.

"Mian…" aku hanya mendecih sinis mendengar rengekan Sunkyu yang menjijikan itu.

Aku terpaku saat melihat sesuatu tepat di atas lantai tempat kaki Sunkyu dan Joohyun berpijak.

"Eoh? Bandoku?"

Seruan itu mengejutkanku dari alam bawah sadarku, bando ini...ya, sekarang aku ingat bando ini milik siapa. Aku menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

Ngga akan banyak bacot, cuman minta pendapatnya aja, itung2 selingan buat MIL yang gak bakal dilanjut dulu sebelum lebaran :D

Ripiu plis! :D

Oya, selamat berbuka^^

QMingKyutez137


End file.
